


Collide

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [4]
Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Music, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this sometime in 2007 and it was the second fanmix I made, when I originally posted it I included a zip file with the songs but Megaupload closed and I never thought to save a copy of the file, so I'm reposting the mix here without the accompanying artwork and download link.</p><p>When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Jack/Danielle dynamic more of how they interacted at various points within series canon.</p><p>The title is from the Howie Day song Collide, it's on his 2nd album Stop All The World Now. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I made this sometime in 2007 and it was the second fanmix I made, when I originally posted it I included a zip file with the songs but Megaupload closed and I never thought to save a copy of the file, so I'm reposting the mix here without the accompanying artwork and download link.
> 
> When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Jack/Danielle dynamic more of how they interacted at various points within series canon.
> 
> The title is from the Howie Day song Collide, it's on his 2nd album Stop All The World Now. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.

_1\. Stand In Silence by And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/vx51jQzl0gs))  
I had a dad, I had a mom/ I had a family, don't know what went wrong/ I watched them helpless as their blood turned sour/ Wanted to scream for them but had to stand in silence/ All that I wanted to know is where'd everyone else go?

 _2\. Mistake by Stephanie McIntosh_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/qJCGgWEo6aQ))  
Thinking this might last/ How could I be so stupid?/ But this time/ I'm not OK, no/ I need to breathe again

 _3\. Bad Boy by Cascada_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/aSeUtkq8WSc))  
Remember the feelings/ Remember the day/ My stone heart was breaking/ My love ran away/ This moment I knew I would be someone else/ My love turned around and I fell

 _4\. I Love You by Sarah McLachlan (live version)_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/BNJpZbbbQ6I))  
It`s Just you and me/ On my island of hope/ A breath between us could be miles/ Let me surround you/ My sea to your shore/ Let me be the calm you seek

 _5\. The Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/uCUpvTMis-Y))  
And all the things that you never ever told me/ And all the smiles that are ever ever/ Ever/ Get the feeling that you're never/ All alone and I remember now

 _6\. As Beautiful As You by The Whitlams_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/rz8P8rgkKPY))  
And when the sun came up all we found was the meaning/ If I could read my writing I could tell you now/ I'm looking down Manhattan to the lady/ And casting streetlight shadows in a cloud of rising steam

 _7\. Trying Not To Lose by Lucie Silvas_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/sFf1luNDnDA))  
I don't mind watching you if you're happy where you are/ I've got a feeling something's on the horizon/ But I just can't see that far

 _8\. So Confused by 2Play featuring Raghav and Jucki_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/8GV-mMNpHyQ))  
To be or not to be that is the question/ I don't know what to do I'm in a state of confusion/ All I want from you is your love and affection/ Is this love real or just an illusion?

 _9\. Haven't Told You by Kelly Rowland_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/AGh539vQQSI))  
I feel you/ Everyday I breathe you/ Every single moment from the start

 _10\. Wake Up Alone by Amy Winehouse_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/tkLiYIDD794))  
If I was my heart I'd rather be restless/ Second I stop the sleep catches up but I'm breathless/ As this ache in my chest, as my day is done now/ The dark covers me and I cannot run now

 _11\. Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/agrXgrAgQ0U))  
Like the little school mate in the school yard/ We'll play jacks and uno cards/ I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine/ Valentine/ Yes you can hold my hand if you want to/ Cause I want to hold yours too/ Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds/ But it's time for me to go home

 _12\. If You Asked by Longview_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/BqwkfEjTVDg))  
Finish up and dry my face/ I'm shining like a new penny/ I'll never light your eyes up like they should/ But I'd stay for you I'd help you through/ Though you're not mine already knew/ I'd cheer you up if you felt down/ I'd make you smile I'd be around

**Author's Note:**

> This fanmix was reposted to Dreamwidth 17.10.2013 but without the YouTube links.


End file.
